The New Holiday
by Hakuoukifangirls
Summary: What happens when the Shinsengumi celebrate Halloween? Confusion, yes. Gawking, yes. Laughter, yes. Fun, yes. (Ok, there was a change in plan with me and Krissy, I'll explain in the beginning of the story. This is just a short story for fun, but if you guys want me to continue, please say so in the comments below. Enjoy for those of you who have not read this! -Azure)


_**(Ok, so change in plans with me and Krissy. She still doesn't know how to work fanfiction, yet, so instead, I was just going to turn this short side story to a oneshot kind of thing with Halloween and the Shinsengumi. So, this story is already complete, but if enough people ask for it, I can continue it. I will be creating a separate fanfiction, and Krissy will be doing her own separate fanfiction once she knows how to work fanfiction. So... I think that's it. If you have any questions, ask me in the comments or by private messaging. Sorry for any inconvenience, and for those of you who have not read this story yet, I hope you enjoy it! ^.^ -Azure) **_

The New Holiday

Chizuru opened the door quietly and carried her food tray to where everyone else was at for dinner. As usual, Heisuke and Shinpachi were bickering about stealing each others' food, which pissed everyone off, finally making Kondou yell at them, which shut them up pretty quickly.

Chizuru found a spot between Harada and Saito and began quietly sipping from her teacup.

Nothing changed; Not much conversation was going around, except for the reports given by the people who were out on patrol. Apparently, there were no new casualties, not even the Choushuu or the oni made an appearance, and because of this, everyone felt-

"Bored. There's no new action anymore; All there is going on is us going out on patrol. So bored..." Heisuke muttered while picking at his rice.

"Ah!" Chizuru exclaimed all of a sudden. She set down her tea gently and looked around the room.

"What is it Chizuru-chan? Is the tea too hot? If so, blame Souji; he was the one who made it." Harada said with a playful grin as he looked over at Souji. Souji decided to go along with it.

"Yes, my bad. Sorry if I burnt your fingers. If I did, I guess I'll have to kill you; You'll be no more use to us anymore." He said sarcastically. Chizuru was used to this by now, and simply replied, "No, the tea did not burn my fingers Okita-san. I just thought of something to share with everyone."

"Are you sure your fingers aren't burned? They looked pretty red to me." Harada said jokingly. Chizuru, actually believing him, started to panic and look at her hands. However, they weren't as red as she thought.

"Cut it out you two. Don't worry Yukimura-kun. You're fingers aren't burned. Anyway, what is it that you wanted to share with everyone?" Kondou asked.

Chizuru took a deep breath before she started. "Well, I think I know a way for everyone to not be bored for a while." Everyone looked at her earnestly, except for Hijikata, who was giving his usual cold stare. "And what might it be?" He asked calmly. "Well, I heard that in the west, they celebrate this holiday called Halloween-" "Hallow-wah?" Heisuke interjected. "Shut up and let Chizuru speak." Hijikata commanded him fiercely. "Halloween is this holiday on the last day of October where people dress up as other things or people, and they go to other peoples' homes and say 'trick or treat!' When they do, they receive candy and continue to the next houses. I thought that would be fun for everyone, and it would also be kind of like patrolling the area in a way." Chizuru finished.

After a pause, Heisuke smiled and looked at everyone else. "I like that idea. And like she said, when we're making our way around the area, we could also patrol. Even better, we won't be criticized as much because we would be wearing costumes."

Everyone looked thoughtful until Kondou spoke up. "I think that's a great idea. All of you have done a good job lately, so you guys deserve a break."

Everyone smiled at Kondou gratefully (except Hijikata) then looked towards Chizuru. "Thanks for the idea Chizuru. This should be fun." Harada said while rubbing Chizuru's head.

It was pretty lively now, for everyone was talking about what they should dress up as, until Hijikata made a good point. "The last day of October already past. So when are we going to do this 'Halloween'? More or less, I'm sure we're the only people around that know of this holiday." He inquired.

Kondou laughed and put a hand on Hijikata's shoulder. "Don't worry Toshi; we'll think of something. Maybe post up signs around Kyoto. Besides, don't you want to do this? Take a break from all the stress? Also, It'll make patrolling more fun since there's not much going on 'round here."

Hijikata finally gave one of his rare smiles and gave in. "Very well. I'll participate." Everyone smiled even more as Harada and Souji high-fived each other. Souji looked thoughtful before he spoke up. "You should dress up as a demon vice commander. You know, to go with your nickname?" Souji teased. Hijikata gave another of his rare smiles and laughed lightly. "Shut up." he muttered.

Sannan stood up and closed his eyes. "I know what I'll be for Halloween. I can become a fur-" The minute he said those words, Hijikata's smile instantly vanished and wheeled around to face Sannan. "No. Absolutely not. It's way too risky." He commanded harshly to Sannan, who gave a sour look and sat back down.

Heisuke smiled brightly and stood up to announce what he was gong to be for Halloween. "I know! I'm going to dress up as Shinpachi so I can make a fool outta him!" He started to impersonate Shinpachi, swinging his sword carelessly and started talking in a weird voice. "I'm Shinpachi! I'm so cool and buff, the ladies can't get enough of me!" Heisuke stopped and sniggered at Shinpachi, who looked extremely pissed.

"Damn you Heisuke!" Shinpachi also stood up and pounded a fist to his chest. "Fine! I'm going to dress up as you Heisuke! So I can show everyone how stupid of a runt you are!"

Heisuke had somewhat of a mischievous glint in his eyes and held out a hand to Shinpachi. "Well then, may the best idiot win." He countered. Shinpachi shook his hand, then sat back down and began to eat his food hungrily, muttering in the process.

Kondou turned to face Chizuru once everything began to settle down. "What are going to dress up as Yukimura-kun?" Chizuru looked at him in surprise, blushing a bit. "M-Me?" she stuttered.

Saito, who hasn't spoken once, finally said something. "Yes. After all, you were the one who presented the idea, were you not?" He paused briefly before continuing. "The least you could do is dress up as something." Everyone nodded at Chizuru encouragingly.

"Oh...okay...but what should I dress up as?" Chizuru said in return. Souji, remembering what happened at the bar that one day, finally came up with an idea. "Why don't you be a geiko again?" He said as he arched an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Chizuru's embarrassed face was replaced with a confused one. "Don't you remember? When we were at that bar with Kimigiku-san, she dressed you up as a geiko. And since everyone there except for Kimigiku-san of course was drunk, everyone thought you were really pretty." He said with a teasing tone behind his sentence.

"Oh yeah! I remember that! How could I forget?! She was so damn pretty! I think even Hajime-kun was awestruck. Besides, Sannan-san and Kondou-san weren't there to see you. I'm sure they would want to see you as well!" Harada exclaimed.

Saito gave Harada a cold glare and said nothing. Kondou and Sannan looked at Chizuru with a surprised facial expression. "Were you...really that pretty Yukimura-kun?" Kondou asked bewildered.

Heisuke and Shinpachi both stood up. "Hell yeah she was!" They both exclaimed at the same time. Sannan faced Chizuru. "Well, if you got all the captains here under your spell at that time, I'd love to see you as a geiko." Kondou nodded his head. "Yes! I'd like to see you as a geiko as well. Plus, there are still a few people here like Yamazaki who also have not seen you as a geiko. Could you be one for us Yukimura-kun?"

Chizuru blushed and hesitated, looking down. Finally she came back up with a small smile on her face. "I'll do it..." She mumbled softly. "Yes! Can't wait to see Chizuru pretty again!" Heisuke said loudly.

Hijikata stood up and walked over toward the door. "Remember, it was Kimigiku-san who provided the kimono and made the preparations at that time. Chizuru does not actually own any of those things. I will escort her to the bar so she could be prepared; besides, I need to talk with Kimigiku about some important matters." He said while motioning for Chizuru to follow him. "Wow Toshi! I never thought I would hear that coming from your mouth!" Souji snickered. "Shut up and eat your damn food, or I will come over there and do it for you." Hijikata fired back before he and Chizuru left the room.

Through dusk, Hijikata and Chizuru quietly trudged through Kyoto, finally making it to the bar. They met up with Kimigiku and explained the situation. "I will be honored. I think that this Halloween idea is a good chance for everyone in the Shinsengumi to have some fun. I will send a messenger to let everyone know when Yukimura-kun is finished being prepared so that someone may pick her up." Kimigiku said. "Once Halloween is over, we will return and give you back the kimono." Hijikata said. However, Kimigiku smiled and turned to face Chizuru. "It's quite alright. Feel free to keep the kimono. I rarely wear it anymore." Chizuru's honey-brown eyes widened. "Are-Are you sure? I bet that kimono was awfully expensive!" Kimigiku giggled and reassured Chizuru. "Don't be modest, of course! It's my gift to you. Use it during all your special occasions that occur at the Shinsengumi." Chizuru nodded and turned toward Hijikata.

"I'm not sure who will pick you up once you are finished. But..." Hijikata turned heel and walked away, when he stopped abruptly and turned back to face Chizuru, giving a slight smile. "Do your best to be beautiful, for the sake of the others as well as myself." He said before he disappeared in the darkness.

Red appeared on Chizuru's face as she put her hands to her face, utterly embarrassed. Kimigiku came over and put a gentle hand to her shoulder. "I see that Hijikata-san fancies you." She said gently. Chizuru now looked even more embarrassed and faced Kimigiku. "R-Really?" Kimigiku decided to let the matter drop and led Chizuru into the bar to set her up.

The minutes passed, and a while later, Chizuru was a gecko once more, wearing a vibrant red kimono, her hair put in an elegant display, and her pale and smooth. Kimigiku examined her, and nodded her head in approval. "I think we're done here. time to let the others know. Sen-chan!" She called. a few minutes later, Sen appeared and gawked at Chizuru. "Wow Chizuru-chan! You look incredible! No wonder everyone at the Shinsengumi wants to protect you!" Sen exclaimed, making Chizuru blush and smile. "I'll go to the Shinsengumi headquarters to let everyone know! You can come with me!" "Actually Sen-chan, we were going to have you let everyone know that Chizuru-chan is finished being prepared, then, someone from the Shinsengumi was going to come pick her up and escort her back to headquarters." Kimigiku explained. "Oh, ok! Then I'll be off!" Sen said excitedly as she departed.

After waiting a while, Sen reappeared with two men behind her. "I've returned with Okita-san and Saito-san!" She announced as Souji and Saito appeared. Souji's eyes widened once more at the sight of Chizuru, then whistled. "Gotta admit, I missed you looking like that Chizuru-chan. I'm glad I get to see you like this once more." Saito continued to gawk at her, as if he forgot entirely what Chizuru looked like in woman's clothing.

Saito came back to focus and turned to Sen and Kimigiku. "Thank you. We will escort her back from here." As soon as he finished, Saito left the room. Before they followed, Souji leaned to Chizuru and whispered in her ear. "You know, Saito wasn't made to come here. He chose to come out of his own will, which gave us all quite a shock when Sen appeared." This made Chizuru blush once more, but instead of bowing her head, she managed to pull off a very small smile, which made Souji smile as well.

They thanked Kimigiku and Sen once more as they set off. When they arrived, Saito informed everyone before Souji and Chizuru entered the room. "Everyone, the geiko has arrived!" Exclaimed Souji as Chizuru entered. Immediately, jaws dropped to the floor except for Hijikata and Sannan, who eyes widened.

"Y-Yukimura-kun?" Kondou stuttered. Chizuru shifted her gaze towards him. "Yes?" Chizuru replied, unusually calm. Kondou said nothing back, but shook his head and smiled brightly. "Wow! What a change! I almost didn't recognize you! What do you think Sannan-san?" Sannan smiled at Chizuru. "I can see why everyone is trapped under your spell. Anyway, please have a seat."

Chizuru sat between Hijikata and Saito, and noticed that other people had costumes on. "Whatdaya think Chizuru-chan?! I look just like Shinpachi right?!" Heisuke said loudly. Chizuru noted that he did look a lot like Shinpachi, and the Heisuke next to Heisuke must be... "Nagakura-san? Is that you?" Chizuru asked. "Yep! I'm dressin' up as Heisuke so I can make an ass outta him!" Shinpachi said triumphantly.

She noticed that Harada had the ink face painted on his scar, as well as a bunch of other ink lines over his arms, legs, and face. "Well? What do you think Chizuru-chan? I'm going as a zebra!" "With that face on your stomach? No zebra has that." Souji teased. Chizuru now noticed that he had a costume, which must've been why he disappeared for a few minutes. "Bastard! Says the guy who stole one of Yamazaki's ninja outfits!" Harada countered. It was indeed true that Souji was wearing one of Yamazaki's ninja outfits.

Yamazaki walked into the room right at that moment, looking around. "Who stole my ninja outfit-" He stopped when he caught sight of Chizuru. Instead of looking impressed, he glared at Chizuru and looked back at Hijikata with a serious expression. "Vice commander, who is this woman?" Hijikata looked a bit surprised. "You don't recognize her?" He replied. Yamazaki looked at Chizuru again, still with the cold glare. "Not in the slightest." "Look closer." Harada said. Yamazaki's intense violet eyes pierced Chizuru's honey-brown ones. Yamazaki now looked surprised and aghast, finally recognizing the beautiful woman. "Yukimura-kun?" He asked, bewildered. "Yes Yamazaki-san." Chizuru replied. Yamazaki kept silent until he bowed his head toward Chizuru, who looked at him curiously. "I am deeply sorry for not recognizing you Yukimura-kun. I should have..." He looked back up and stared at her. "You just look so...different. Like a completely different person since you normally don't wear woman's clothing or put your hair up in any way except a ponytail." Chizuru smiled. "It's fine Yamazaki-san. I agree as well..." Chizuru trailed off, staring down at the floor.

Yamazaki nodded and turned to Souji and started scolding him for 'borrowing' his ninja outfit. Chizuru would've tried to stop them from arguing, but she continued to gaze at the wooden floor. Hijikata noticed this, and came up to her. "What's wrong? Did Yamazaki say something too you?" Chizuru looked him and slowly shook her head. "No! No he didn't say anything..." Hijikata grunted and walked away.

"So...when are we gonna start trick-or-treating Kondou-san?!" Harada asked. Kondou snapped back into reality and thought. "I guess we can do it now!" Kondou announced cheerfully. "Right Tosh-" He started, but realized that Hijikata was not there. "Where's Hijikata-san?" Chizuru asked, looking around. "He probably went to his room to get his costume on. After all, he said he'd participate." Saito claimed. Everyone nodded their heads and decided to wait for Hijikata.

Apparently, Hijikata decided to go with Souji's idea, because he came into the room as a true devil. He found materials to make fake white horns, and somehow got them to stick to his forehead. He had different clothes that were a blood red, which made him stand out. He stared down at the ground, his hair turning white. "Hi-Hijikata-san?" Chizuru asked nervously. Hijikata continued to stare at the ground, until he lifted his head which showed a pair of glowing crimson eyes that were associated with an evil, mischievous glare.

Chizuru gave a small shriek and took a step back, when Hijikata's eyes and hair color became back to normal, and now, he gave a soft facial expression to Chizuru. "It's ok, I did it on purpose." He explained. Saito gave him a disapproving look and reminded him of something important. "Remember vice commander, the more you use your powers, the shorter your life will be." Hijikata looked at Saito and sighed. "I'm well aware of that. It's not like I'm going to be fighting anybody or anything."

Hijikata walked towards the door. "Well, if we're to go trick or treating, we better do it now." He announced before opening the door and walking outside. Everyone nodded and followed Hijikata outside, Chizuru being last. She turned around to Kondou and Sannan, who were staying at headquarters. "Tell Toshi that we'll take care of things here." Chizuru nodded and closed the door.

Yamazaki decided to go with everyone, but only because according to him, 'there was nothing else to do'. The gang made their way to the streets of Kyoto, and stopped at a fork in the road. "Which way to go?" Heisuke said, still dressed as Shinpachi. Souji started walking to the path on the right. Shinpachi shrugged as they followed him. They arrived at a random house as Souji knocked on the door. A man opened the door and gave a look of surprise.

"Trick or treat. But give us the treat; that way, I won't have to use the trick." Souji said as he held his katana to the man, who slammed the door in a hurry. Souji turned to face the group, looking guilty. "What did I do wrong Chizuru-chan?" He inquired. "You're just suppose to say 'trick-or-treat' Okita-san. Here, watch me at the next house."

Chizuru quietly marched to the neighboring house, and knocked on the door. An elderly woman appeared at the doorway and smiled sweetly at Chizuru, who said, "Trick-or-treat!" simply. The woman giggled and looked at Chizuru. "Ah, so you've heard of Halloween eh? I thought no one else knew of it here in the east. I'll go get some candy for you and your friends." She quietly closed the door and went back inside her house. "See? That's all you have to do! Don't do what Okita-san did, or you'll never get any candy!" Chizuru explained as she turned around to face the lady who reappeared at the doorway with candy. "Here's one for you, and here are some for your friends!" The woman went around the group, giving out candy, and gave the final piece to Hijikata. "Thank you very much." He said. "I like your costume young man. For a second I thought you were a real oni." She said before she retreated back to her home.

Hijikata looked a taken back. "Young...man? That's what people think of me?..." He said, somewhat embarrassed. Harada put an arm around Hijikata's shoulders and laughed. "Let's just continue to the next houses, okay devil vice commander?" He said before he walked away.

"Shut up." Hijikata fired back as the group made their way down the dark streets of Kyoto, with big smiles on their faces.

No one knows, however, how long they'll last.

_**(Again, if you want me to continue, please comment below. Also, if you have any other fun ideas for a short story, please comment them or send me the idea through private messaging. Thank you, and I hope you guys enjoyed it! -Azure)**_


End file.
